Going Home
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: A homesick phone call leads Michonne to where she never thought she needed to be. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Andrea, you never disappoint. This place looks like an elf threw up everywhere."

"Michonne! You're here." Andrea said jumping up to hug her friend. "It's good right? They did a great job of decorating this year. Did you drive up here by yourself? You know I could have picked you up from the airport."

"I know, but I ran into the lovebirds at the rental car place and I just hitched a ride with them." She used her thumb to point to the front door. "I left them out by the car."

"Oh yes, young love. How are Tara and Denise doing?"

"We're doing great! Thanks for asking." Tara answered when she and Denise entered the cozy overly decorated cabin.

"Hey you two." Andrea greeted walking up to hug them both with a big smile. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"So are we." Denise said looking around the large front room. "We'll have to thank Morgan and Jenny for giving up their spot this year. This place is massive."

"Thanks. It's been in the family forever. We like to use it the weekend before Christmas to get together and hang out, but since everyone was busy this year, we had to move the date. So here we are in January celebrating Christmas. How long have we been doing this Michonne?" Andrea asked.

"I think this is year 16."

"Something like that. Did y'all bring gifts?"

"Yep. My person's gonna love what I got them." Tara answered.

"I hope so. Just put it under the tree and we'll open gifts tomorrow night."

Andrea was so excited for the weekend. The holiday was the only time that all the friends got to be together. Stealing away from work commitments and such, to just hang out and destress, if only for a weekend. This was the first time that Tara and Denise had been invited. They were late comers to the group, but fit in seamlessly and since the usual pair of Morgan and Jenny decided to spend Christmas on the beach in Hawaii, they got to join the longtime friends at the cabin this year. She showed Denise and Tara to their rooms before giving them the full tour. Everyone had a festive nameplate on their bedroom door as well as personalized holiday pajamas on the bed and a basket full of goodies. Andrea never skimped on the holiday fare or the cutesy aspect of it all. Michonne found her room easily. Her name was bedazzled against a green background with candy canes and gingerbread houses. This year she was sharing a room with Sasha. The cabin had seven bedrooms each of them large enough for two queen beds and ensuite bathrooms. Michonne dropped her bag on the floor at the foot of her bed and then laid back on the plush down comforter. She wiggled her body and stretched out her muscles, ridding her mind of the stress filled week she just had and filling her nose with the smell of cinnamon and pine in the air. She had been away from Georgia for eight months, her firm sent her to Seattle to help with the opening and training of a new firm. This was her first time back home, her project ended on Tuesday and now it was Friday and she was taking a much needed long vacation starting with the Christmas getaway at Andrea's family cabin. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the booming voice of Shane come through the front door.

"Mistletoes here. Hope you ladies warmed up your lips." She could hear Denise laughing at him and decided she may as well greet her old friend who hadn't changed one bit since she'd met him in middle school.

"Well hello to you Shane. I see you're still trying it with the mistletoe."

"Michonne, come give me a kiss girl. You know that's the only reason I come out here, for those lips of yours." She knew he was only teasing, but she obliged and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I can't believe you're back. Are you here to stay?" Michonne nodded her head yes. "Good, maybe you can talk some sense into Andrea, get her to give me a chance."

"That's all on you Shane, step up your game dude." Tara said to him.

"You know what, I'mma work on you Tara." Shane dangled the mistletoe in the air. "I don't think Denise would mind if you gave me some sugar."

"She should mind." Michonne said. "Tara save yourself the trouble and just blow him one from across the room. Once he gets one, he'll ask for one every year." She turned to Shane. "And I think you might like your room assignment this year."

"Oh yeah." He wiggled his eyebrows and then furrowed them. "And don't listen to her Tara, she's just mad because Grimes never asks her for any kisses."

"Whatever Shane." Michonne smiled slyly at him. "Where is he anyways? I thought you two were driving in together."

"We were, but then I kind of left early, leaving him with a bunch of paperwork to finish."

"What a shitty move. He's gonna kill you when he gets here, you know." Tara said to him.

"I am well aware of that. That's why when he shows up, I'll be hiding behind Michonne. He wouldn't dare try to get through her to get to me."

"Oh you pissed off Rick, I'll happily throw you to him." Michonne told him with a smile.

"You know what Michonne, you've always liked him more than me. You know how much that hurts?" Shane feigned displeasure with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm gonna guess not that much since you can't even say it with a straight face." Michonne laughed out.

"Hey everybody! The Rhees are here!" Maggie's voice filled the room, her country accent floating across the room in its one of a kind fashion.

"Maggie!"

"Michonne!" The two women rushed towards each other hugging and complimenting each other on their hair and figures. "I haven't seen you in so long. You look fantastic as always." Shane rolled his eyes at the girly talk and walked over to Glenn to greet the only other male in the house.

"We talk every week Maggie. Once you and Glenn are done honeymooning we can get together since I'll be around now that the project is over."

"Well if that's the case, we might not be talking for quite some time. Married sex is so much better than single girl sex."

"Maggie." Glenn said to her sternly, but her smile back to him made him falter his stance and puff his chest out a bit.

"Ugh. The M word. I want no parts of that." Shane exclaimed. "I have too much fun playing around with the many ladies in my life. I'd hate to lock one down and lose all the other ones."

"You're kind of disgusting, you know that." Denise said to him.

"He's very aware of that." Andrea agreed. "So where's Rick?"

"Why is everyone so concerned about Rick. Damn. Do y'all not see me and Glenn standing here?"

"You're such a baby sometimes Shane." Andrea told him. "Look go put your stuff in your rooms." She pointed to Shane Glenn and Maggie. "You know the drill, just find your name on the door."

"Is this all the food you have?" Tara asked looking at the finger foods on the counter.

"I forgot this was your first time coming." Michonne told Tara. "The first night Andrea puts out this little stuff and then later on the greasy stuff gets here."

"Pizza and burgers this year." Andrea added.

"It helps to soak up all the alcohol." Michonne said.

"So drunk on the first night, fancy dinner on the second night and…."

"Roasted marshmallows and home cooked meal on the last night." Michonne said finishing Tara's thought.

"So when do we give out gifts?" Denise asked Andrea.

"The last night."

"And tonight while we're getting drunk?" Tara asked.

"Hot tub and games. Pictionary is more fun with a buzz." Michonne said

"My favorite night." Shane said coming back in the room. "Hot girls in a hot tub. Am I right Tara?"

The friends spent the next few hours catching up, telling old stories and waiting for the rest of the crew to get there. Sasha was the next to arrive just as everyone was getting ready to head to their rooms to change for the hot tub.

"Michonne, I'm so glad you're here." Sasha told her. "Sorry I'm late guys, the fire house was a mess."

"No worried, as long as you made it. You look good girl." Michonne told her.

"Thanks. I gotta keep my bikini body through the winter, just for this weekend. Next week will be a whole different story." Everyone laughed with Sasha as she picked up her bag and started walking towards her room.

"Alright, let's get changed and meet at the hot tub in 15 minutes."

"Damn, the temp really dropped didn't it?" Glenn asked stepping out onto the back deck with the others. It was after 7 and the sun had set, they no longer had the warmth of the daylight to keep the chill out of the air.

"Last one in's a rotten egg! "Shane yelled running to the hot tub and leaping into his seat.

"He says that every year. You'd think one of us would beat him in by now." Sasha said shaking her head. The 10 person hot tub came equipped with color changing bulbs, jets and a bar on the side. Shane gladly accepted the role of bartender and quickly poured and doled out shots to everyone.

"No Daryl or Rick this year?" Sasha asked noticing the two empty seats in the hot tub.

"This one." Michonne pointed at Shane. "Left Rick at the station with a bunch of work to do."

"Oh I forgot. Daryl called and said he'll be here late. Something about the shop and bikes." Andrea informed them. "I started tuning him out when he mentioned compressors or something like that."

"Damn Shane." Sasha said shaking her head. "I hope Grimes doesn't kick your ass for that."

"Oh, he'll get over it. Pretty Ricky would never hurt his best friend."

"Keep thinking that dude." Tara said.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, he kicked your ass in 12th grade for wrecking his truck." Glenn added. Shane just hung his head and shrugged his shoulders.

30 minutes and four shots later and the group went back inside to shower and put on their Christmas pajamas.

"Finally!" Shane said as Rick walked through the door. "It's about damn time."

"Fuck you Shane." Rick said to him annoyed and slightly tired from his long day.

"Rick you made it." Andrea said to him relieved that he had finally arrived and trying to cut the tension from the lifelong friends. She had her pajamas on, a red tank with a Christmas tree on it with black and red flannel shorts. She picked up her ringing phone and walked into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey Rick." Tara and Sasha said in unison. They were both wearing their Christmas pajamas too.

"Hey, how y'all doing?" He looked around to see who all was there. "Am I the last to arrive?"

"No man, we're still waiting on Dixon. He needs to hurry up since he's bringing the moonshine." Shane said excitedly.

"Great." Sasha started. "That means we'll be picking your drunk ass up off the floor again. Can you stop drinking stuff people make in their backyard shed?"

"Girl you don't know what you're talking bout. That stuff will put hair on your chest."

"Guess I won't be drinking that." Tara said.

"So where's everyone else?" Rick asked looking around and noticing some missing faces.

"Denise is in the shower." Tara answered.

"No I'm not." Denise said rounding the corner to join the group. She kissed Tara on the lips and waved a greeting to Rick.

"Shit!" Andrea exclaimed as she left the kitchen placing her phone down on the counter. They can't deliver the food, something about some crazy chick slashing all the tires on the delivery trucks.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Shane told her. "I'll be your superman and go pick up everything."

"More like the punisher." Sasha quipped.

"I be punishing things alright." Shane said to her licking his lips. "Rick, go put your bag up and you and Glenn can ride with me. Matter of fact you can drive since we've all been drinking. Don't want to break the law or anything." Shane watched him walk off towards his room. Rick walked down the hallway in search of his name on a door, finding it next to Daryl's.

"Oh hey Rick." Michonne said seeing him as she stepped out of her room. He eyed her wearing her Christmas pajamas, a white tank top with a giant Christmas gift on the front and the same shorts as the others. Her legs looked downright sinful as he noticed her shuffle her feet.

"Michonne. It's good to see you." He stared in her eye smiling.

"Say man, let's go." Shane said coming down the hall. He grabbed Rick's bag and opened the door, tossing it in, not caring where it landed. "I'm starving. You looking good Michonne." Shane said as Rick gave him a side eye. "Any special requests? We're headed out to get the food."

"Chocolate."

"Of course." Shane said. "What was I thinking? You ladies love your chocolate. Come on man."

"See you later Rick." Michonne said to him shyly as Shane walked off back down the hallway.

"See ya."

"Look man all I'm saying is that we're not getting any younger. Why shouldn't I go for someone like Michonne? Did you see her in those shorts?"

"Sorry Shane. I didn't see anything. I only have eyes for one woman." Glenn said casting an eye over to Rick as he rolled his eyes at Shane. "Besides, we've known each other for a long time and you're not her type." Shane was in the backseat with the multiple boxes of pizzas and burgers while Rick drove and Glenn rode shotgun.

"What's her type then?"

"I don't know. But it's not you." Glenn answered. "Rick is probably more her type. The quiet gentleman with swagger and bowed legs."

"Get the fuck outta here Glenn. No one likes that shit. Women want a man who can take charge. The kind that would fuck them up against a wall and then tell them to go make em a sandwich."

"Shane." Rick shook his head. "Are you ever gonna not be you?"

"What for man? All I can do is do me. And maybe Sasha. Did you see her?"

"Oh my god. Please be someone else." Glenn said through a grin. "Weren't you just talking about Michonne? And aren't you rooming with Andrea?"

"Man. I'll just shoot my shot at both of them, see which one catches."

"Just don't catch the hands." Glenn said. "Cause I doubt either one of them wants to see you naked." Rick joined Glenn in laughing while Shane looked out the window at the road deciding to ignore the two of them for the rest of the ride back.

"Okay girls stand in front of the tree so we can take sexy pictures without the guys gawking at us."

"Who's gonna take the picture Andrea?"

"I've got my selfie stick Sasha. Come on, hurry up before they get back." They all crammed in near the tree trying to be part of the picture and give their best face all while Andrea tried to make sure the Christmas tree lights weren't ruining the picture. "Say Santa!" _click_. She took five more pictures moving them around so all the photos would be different. They were just lining up for the sixth one when the guys came through the door.

"Foods here." Glenn, Rick and Shane walked the food to the kitchen setting it on the counter. The women followed behind letting their hunger lead them to the aroma of melted cheese and saturated fats.

"Hey Sasha." Shane said smiling at her as she placed slices of pizza on her plate.

"Who wants a beer?" Andrea asked the room opening the fridge. Six hands went up. "Michonne?"

"No thanks."

"Rick?"

"I'm good." Andrea turned back to the opened fridge and started pulling out beer bottles, while everyone else continued to plate up food and Shane hopelessly tried to shoot his shot with Sasha.

"So, I never got to tell you how good you looked in that bikini earlier."

"Are you serious right now Shane?"

Rick walked passed the group out of the kitchen, he turned around and saw Michonne looking at him. He motioned with his head for her to follow him. With everyone distracted trying to fill their bellies, they both slipped out unnoticed.

"I didn't get to talk to you earlier." Rick said to Michonne as she stood with her back against the wall beside his door, he stood in front of her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I promised you something, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." She nodded and Rick leaned in to her, kissing her softly once before placing his hand at her waist and kissing her again deeper. She moaned softly when their lips parted and was breathless when the kiss ended.

"Where's your bag?" Michonne pointed to the door next to them and Rick turned the knob going to retrieve her things. Michonne followed him in going into the bathroom to get her toiletries.

"Andrea's gonna be mad." Michonne said as they exited the room and entered Rick's. "She had all the room assignments planned out with careful thought."

"Well, looks like she can just think some more." Rick quickly swapped Daryl's nameplate with Michonne's and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

 **6 months ago**

" _Rick. Are you busy?"_

" _Just out patrolling the streets of King County. What's up Michonne? How you liking your new digs."_

" _Everything's wet Rick. All the time. I miss Georgia. How's Carl doing? I miss him too. Tell him I'm sending him some stuff in the mail."_

" _Does his dad get anything?"_

" _I'm calling ain't I?" Michonne giggled into the phone._

" _Only because you want something. What do you need Michonne?"_

" _Oh Rick you know me so well."_

" _We've been friends a long time, what cha need?"_

" _Your grandmother's lemon pound cake recipe."_

" _You called me from miles away for a recipe."_

" _I said I missed home. Yesterday I had this immense craving for lemons and after drinking lemonade and eating lemon heads I figured out that I just need a slice of Granny Jean's lemon pound cake. Can I get it? Please?"_

" _I might need you to beg a little more, but I'll find it for you."_

" _Rick thank you. Just call me tonight with the recipe. FaceTime me so I can talk to Carl."_

" _Fine. We'll call you later."_

"I'm glad you keep your promises." Michonne said against Rick's lips. They were laying on his bed, Rick settled in between Michonne's legs. She wrapped her left leg around his right leg and ran her heel up and down the fabric of his jeans.

"Why wouldn't I? I've been waiting months for this. For these." Rick pressed his lips to hers again kissing her until her head was light. "I'm a man of my word, but now I think I just might be addicted. Your lips are a lot softer than they look on the screen of my phone." He brushed his nose against hers and kissed her again, moving down to her jaw and then to her neck. She laughed when he squeezed her leg, tickling her.

"Who knew a pound cake recipe would bring on all this?" Michonne said as her eyes closed when Rick began licking her neck.

"Well you called me everyday after that, so it was inevitable."

"Rick." Michonne slapped him playfully on the back. "I did not call you everyday."

"Well we've talked everyday for six months so somebody called somebody." He kissed her again quickly. "Let's call it even."

"Yeah, let's do that." Rick's hand inched up her thigh, closer to the hem of her shorts. Their long awaited makeout session making her hot all over and the heat from his hands wasn't helping. "Let's do something else." Michonne said to him. Rick raised his head quizzically and Michonne grabbed his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

"You sure?" Rick asked holding himself up on outstretched arms.

"I'm very sure." She pulled her tank top over her head exposing her red satin bra and tossed it to the floor before pulling Rick down on top of her again to kiss him, wrapping both her legs around his waist and grinding her center against his ever growing bulge. Their kiss grew deeper and soon Michonne was reaching between them to unbuckle his pants. Rick lifted his hips to help her out and moved his lips and tongue to her cleavage before starting to suck and bite on the skin just above the cups of her bra. "Ohhh." Michonne moaned. Somehow Rick reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it away. He made his tongue familiar with the hardness of her nipples and the softness of her breasts. The warmth of his wet tongue leaving her momentarily unable to finish taking off his pants. "Shit." She whispered as his mouth sucked and licked. His hand rested on her waist and started to tug her shorts down. To his surprise the shorts were the only thing keeping her from being completely naked underneath him. Those were quickly tossed aside too.

"Fuck Michonne. You're so beautiful." Rick whispered, pushing himself up to his knees and taking his pants and boxers off. He continued to stare at her mesmerized by the fact that after all the years of knowing each other and all the months of talking long distance and getting to know each other on a deeper more intimate level, he actually had Michonne all to himself and was about to connect with her in a way that he had only done in his dreams. Leaning down he kissed her again and Michonne led his hand to the apex of her thighs, no longer able to wait for him to do it on his own.

"Touch me Rick. Touch it." Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers begin to fondle her delicate wet folds. His fingers dipping inside her warmth trying to coax out a quick orgasm because he knew once his throbbing dick was inside her, he wouldn't last long and he couldn't leave Michonne unsatisfied. Ever. With skilled precision, he curled his fingers deep inside her. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Ohhhh. Fuck! Yes." Michonne grabbed a hold of his arm and squeezed as she was rocked with a toe curling orgasm, her back arching and her legs shaking. Rick covered her mouth with his, loving the sounds she made, but knowing they weren't alone in the house. "Shit Rick." Michonne said out of breath. "Lay on your back."

"It's about time. Damn Daryl, what the fuck took you so long."

"Shut the hell up Shane, I got here as fast as I could. What's to eat? I'm starving."

"Did you bring the moonshine?" Shane asked him, smiling when Daryl handed him a mason jar full of clear liquid. "Yes!" Shane exclaimed. "Who's drinking with me?" To his surprise Denise and Glenn raised their glasses. "Go put your bag down man and come back and get a glass." Daryl left down the hall and came back a few minutes later huffing in annoyance.

"What the hell Andrea. Why you got me rooming with Sasha?"

"What are you talking about? You're sharing a room with Rick." Andrea looked around the room. "Where is Rick?"

"My name is on the door beside Sasha's and Michonne's is next to Rick." Daryl told her still annoyed.

"No, that's not how it's supposed to be."

"That sneaky motherfucker." Shane said looking around and not seeing Michonne either.

"What?" Tara asked him.

"Anyone seen Michonne?" Everyone looked around, not seeing her either and realizing that they hadn't seen her or Rick for at least an hour. Shane stood up and everyone followed him down the hall to stand at the door that now held the name plates of both Rick and Michonne. He put his ear to the door, holding his finger to his lips to silence everyone. "Do you hear that?" He mouthed.

"Goddamn Michonne." Rick placed his hands on her breast as she swivelled her hips on top of him. His dick deeper than dark secrets, had her body tingling with pleasure.

"Mmmm... You feel so good Rick... Fuck…" He sat up and circled his arms around her. "Rick. Ohhh… This. Ohhhh. We. Ahhh. I…"

"I love you Michonne." Rick declared, holding her tighter and kissing her neck as Michonne trembled in his arms. He stilled relishing in the feel of her pussy pulsing around his dick as she came. "You're so beautiful." He said as Michonne took a deep breath and grabbed his face, cupping it in her hands to kiss him, running her fingers through the short hairs of his beard.

"Show me Rick. Show me how much." He maneuvered her to her back, never breaking their connection, lifting her legs higher up on his waist in order to plunge deeper into her. "Yes... Like that Rick... Just like that…" He rocked into her at a steady pace, rolling his hips ever so often brushing against her clit with the hairs covering his pubic bone. Her hand gripped his ass to push him deeper into her. "Ahhhh…. Right there…. I feel it. Right… Ohhhh…"

"Come on Michonne. Cum again for me." He said against her skin, kissing her shoulder. "You're so wet. So tight." He hooked his arm under her leg and sped up his pace feeling Michonne tighten around him. She found her hands in his hair wanting to be closer to him if that was even possible.

"Ohhhh... Rick…" She took a sharp intake of breath and her whole body shuddered underneath him. He fucked her through her climax moving faster within her as his own peak came into sight. Spurred on by the need to reach it, he doubled his efforts and brought on another orgasm for Michonne as his hit him at the same time. He sighed deeply into her shoulder as his dick drained inside of her. They were still for a few moments catching their breaths and trying to focus their eyes. Michonne was spent, her energy depleted, but she had never felt so exhilarated. She ran the pads of her fingers along Rick's back as he tried to slow his breathing down unable to pull out of her sticky warmth just yet.

"This is good."

"It is." Michonne agreed, running her fingers along his back. "You know what?" Michonne asked him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What's that?"

"I'm hungry." They both laughed knowing that neither one of them had eaten the food that was brought in quite some time ago; preoccupied with satisfying a hunger that that had nothing to do with their stomachs.

"We should probably eat." He slowly pulled out of her, the sound of Michonne's unhappy groan as he exited her depths making him smile. "Stay here, I'll get it. You want a burger or pizza?"

"Pizza. And bring some water." Rick pulled on his Christmas pajama pants, tossing the shirt to Michonne he leaned over giving her a kiss and a tug of one of her locs.

"I'll be right back."

"Well hey Rick." Shane said with a knowing smile on his face. "Where you been man? We were looking for you."

"Rick, not that I don't appreciate it, but didn't you get a shirt to wear with those pants?" Andrea asked him.

"Michonne's wearing it." He went through the pizza boxes, taking different slices from the different combinations in order to get a whole pizza.

"Where are her pajamas?" Andrea asked. Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"We couldn't find them." He walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of water.

"Shit man. Why didn't you tell me y'all were hooking up." Shane said picking up a chocolate brownie that was on the counter. Rick fixed him with a look and Shane handed over the brownie to Rick.

"This isn't a hook up Shane. Y'all have a good night." Rick picked up the water and food and started back towards Michonne.

"Hey Rick." Sasha said to him. "Y'all might need this." She walked over to him and handed him two Gatorades. "Can't have you catching a cramp or anything."


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning. Did you sleep alright?"

"I don't think I've slept that good in ages."

"Yeah, me either." Rick placed a kiss on her forehead. "You think there's any way we're getting out of bed today?"

"For what reason Rick? No one else is up and this bed is so comfortable. Or maybe it's you." She snuggled closer to him rubbing her foot over his calf. They were woken by the sun streaming through the windows early in the morning, but were too warm and spent from the night before to untangle and get out of bed.

"It probably is me." He squeezed her hip where his hand was resting.

"And I don't feel like putting on clothes." Rick lifted the comforter to look at her body in all its naked glory.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't."

"But I do need to get up and brush my teeth and I'd love to soak in that tub. That's my favorite part about coming out here."

"So your favorite part isn't seeing me?" Rick asked her.

"I've seen you everyday for six months."

"No, you've seen my face through your phone or your computer. This is the first time that I've gotten to touch you in six months."

"And how has the touching been? Is it better than FaceTime?"

"Oh, it can't compare. I don't think my hands will ever be the same. I never knew someone could be so soft and smooth."

"Shit Rick, what kind of women have you been with? Lizard women and bearded ladies?" He chuckled underneath her.

"Not quite, but it doesn't matter now."

"Why?"

"Because I've got you now, Michonne. I'd be hard pressed to find anything or anyone that even comes close to making me as happy as you do."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, but I like hearing it."

"And, I love you so much that I'm gonna kiss you before I brush my teeth." She leaned her head up and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting him sweep his tongue into her mouth as he hugged her close. She moaned and then pushed herself away from him getting out of the bed.

"Hey where you going?" He watched her raise her arms over her head and stretch her back, bending at the waist from side to side. Her breast jiggled as she moved. "Not that I'm complaining if I get to watch you do that."

"Well watch me walk away because I'm getting in that tub."

"Do it slow." Michonne stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. She placed her hand on her hip and slowly sashayed her way to the bathroom. "Ugh, you're killing me."

"Don't die on me Rick. I need you in here with me. You know how to wash backs?"

"I'll do my best." He heard the water running and then swung his legs over the side of the bed flexing his toes and smiling to himself that this was actually happening. He's sure he fell in love after the first month of those FaceTime calls. Even though they had known each other for the longest time, always friends, probably the closest out of the whole group. It took her moving away for 8 months for them both to realize just how special each of them were to one another. For them to realize that they were perfect for each other and there would be no turning back. This was different. This was it. So with sore muscles and achy limbs, Rick stood up and walked into the bathroom to see Michonne descend into a mountain of fluffy white bubbles.

"What took you so long?"

"You've always been a little impatient you know." He walked to the small room that housed the toilet and shut the door to relieve himself. When he walked back out he went to the sink to brush his teeth and look his face over. "Am I gonna boil when I get in there?" He smiled at her through the mirror.

"Get in here and find out smart ass." She scooted up so that Rick could slide in behind her. He gingerly dipped his toe in feeling out the temperature before lowering himself completely in wrapping his arms around Michonne when he was settled. He sighed contently when she leaned back onto his chest her locs brushing against his arm.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"It does. I'm not much of a bath guy, but this is pretty relaxing. You always use all these bubbles?"

"If I'm in a tub this size, yes. But I'm usually drinking a glass of wine and reading a book. I get out when I'm pruny."

"You had a nice sized one in Seattle?"

"No, it was just a regular ole tub. Nothing like this."

"I think only women can make getting clean sound so relaxing. When I shower it takes all of 10 minutes and I'm done. I surely have never wanted to read during it."

"Well you stick with me and I might just change your mind."

"There's no doubt that you can." He squeezed his arms around her a little tighter. "So you're driving that little blue Fiat out there?"

"No. I caught a ride with Tara and Denise. That was their pick. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do that's why I was asking. When I pulled up I was expecting to see a sporty luxury car. Where's all your luggage?"

"I had it shipped to Andrea's place."

"Why?"

"Well, at the moment I'm kind of homeless. Once I find a place I'll get my stuff out of storage and unpack like a respectable person."

"You know my house has room enough for you and all your stuff, even all your clothes."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…. I'm saying, I'm taking you home with me. If you'll let me."

"That sounds like a nice offer. There's no better way to get to know someone better than living together, right?" She grew quiet in contemplation and he lowered his hands under the water and his fingers found her folds. He didn't want to start another session just explore a little bit.

"Rick." His name was a soft long moan. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting to know you better." He kissed her shoulder. "I've had to talk to you from miles away for 6 months. Getting to wake up to you this morning was everything. I don't think I can go back to waking up alone."

"You make a very convincing argument." She wiggled against him as his fingers continued to play, never dipping inside though. "What will Carl say?"

"He'll say it's about time." He lifted his hands above the water and looked at them. "Looks like I'm pruning. Time to get out."

"Rick Grimes, you are such a tease." Michonne shook her head and placed both her hands on the sides of the tub to lift herself up. He watched the top of her head rise in the air followed by her shoulders and then her lower back. The water droplets and bubbles rolled down her body. Rick watched one particular one as it made its descent from the middle of her back all the way to the crack of her ass which from his position was directly in front of his face. "Two can play that game."

"Good." He placed both hands on her ass and leaned in to bite the fleshy roundness.

"You're lucky I'm hungry. Come on." She stepped out of the tub and he followed right after.

"You know I think we're still the only ones up."

"What do you think they were doing last night?" Michonne rummaged through her bag for her body cream and then followed Rick into the bedroom so they could get dressed.

"I'm only concerned with what we were doing last night." Rick quirked his eyebrows at her.

"Let's go make breakfast for them. It's the least we can do since we ditched them last night."

"It's damn near 3:30 in the afternoon. You want to make bacon and eggs?"

"And French toast. I'm so hungry Rick. Oh and omelets, come on."

"One day you'll have to tell me where the hell you put all the food you eat."

"I'm pretty sure you were just biting it earlier."

"Is that so?" He scratched his beard while looking at her. "Yeah I guess I did work you up quite an appetite, didn't I."

"Yes you did." She walked up to him and kissed him as he buckled his pants and her stomach grumbled and she pulled back.

"Let's go get some food in ya." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as they walked out of the room and down the hall. All the other doors were still closed and when they walked into the front room, they saw why the others were still asleep.

"Shit Rick, looks like we missed one hell of a party." She looked at all the empty wine and liquor bottles, next to empty glasses and turned over red solo cups.

"I'm surprised they made it back to their rooms by the way this place looks." He picked up the empty mason jar that once was full of moonshine. "They're gonna need food." They spent the next 45 minutes cooking and cleaning and talking and kissing. It wasn't until all the food was on the table did the first of the hungover house guests slowly emerge from their slumber.

"That food smells really good and really bad at the same time. Did y'all make all this?" Daryl asked Rick, Sasha followed behind him looking around at the spread before sitting and starting to dig into the food. Tara and Denise were next up, opting for omelettes and a stack of French toast.

"Please tell me there's coffee." Denise groaned.

"Of course." Michonne said as she bit off a piece of bacon. She brought the pot to the table and poured cups for everyone who was sitting.

"Shit man, why the hell y'all up so early?" Shane said to the table. "And why is it so bright in here?"

"Good morning Shane." Michonne said sweetly to him as he squinted his eyes at the brightness in the room.

"It's too early to be chipper Michonne."

"It's after 4 in the afternoon Shane, and she can be as chipper as she wants." Rick stated with a smile.

"Oh my god, that coffee smells like heaven." Andrea said coming to join the others at the table. "Can you just pump it into my veins?"

"What exactly did y'all get into last night? I can't believe y'all drank all that alcohol." Michonne said to the whole table.

"Well we needed it after listening to y'all go at it all night. We needed something to drown out the sound of all that moaning and shit." Shane said.

"Shane." Michonne looked at him with wide eyes, but relented once she thought back to what her and Rick had done the night before and well into the early hours of the morning and figured Shane was probably right so she just gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"Y'all wanna tell us what's going on here?" Shane motioned with his finger between Rick and Michonne.

"Oh my god. Remind me never to drink again." Glenn came in holding his head and groaning.

"It's okay baby, let's get some food in our bellies, we'll be good as new after we eat." Maggie reassured him.

"So about last night, you two, how long has this been going on?" Shane asked them before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, Mich, I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Rick. We talk every week, you never said anything about the two of you being together." Andrea said through gulps of her coffee.

"Is wasn't like that Andrea. I called him up one day and things just went from there." Rick sat next to her with his arm draped over the back of her chair, his fingers circled the skin of her shoulder.

"So just a few phone calls led to this?"

"It was more than a few." Rick answered

"We talked everyday." Michonne looked over at Rick. "We've talked everyday for six months."

"Six months!" Shane exclaimed. "You mean to tell me, when I would catch you smiling while on the phone, you were talking to Michonne?"

"Yeah."

"Can y'all pass the butter, all this love talk is getting on my nerves." Daryl said to Shane and Andrea, who seemed to want to keep the conversation going.

"Love? Is this love Michonne?" Andrea asked.

"It is for me." Rick declared certain and without a hint of resignation. Michonne took a deep breath before looking at him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Rick darted his eyes around her face and nodded his head yes. They both got up and walked down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Michonne stopped and turned to Rick, hoping she was out of earshot of the others.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise already?" Shane asked the table, stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Michonne what is it? I'm not gonna lie and say it's not love when it is, I thought you felt the same."

"I do. I love you too Rick." She said with a smile. "I just want to tell you some more before everyone else hears it." He swiftly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and kissing her.

"Say it again."

"I love you." She kissed him and ran her hand along his stubbled jaw. "I love you."

"That sounds so good."

"You still hungry?" She asked him

"Are you really thinking about food right now?"

"No. I'm thinking about getting you back in the bed right now. Did you get enough to eat?"

"Not nearly enough, but what I want isn't on that table." His voice was husky and full of desire. He carried her to their room, closing and locking the door before walking her to the bed and placing her down gently.

"I don't hear anything breaking. You think he's back there crying?"

"Why are you so nosy Shane?"

"Hush Andrea." He said getting up. "You know you want to know what's going on too." He walked to the hallway followed by Andrea and Denise.

"What? I'm curious." Denise told them when they looked back at her.

"Shhh." Shane put his ear to the door to listen.

"Fuck Rick... God that feels so good."

"You like that?" His question was muffled by the mouthful of Michonne he was feasting on. He was on his knees at the side of the bed with her legs draped over his shoulders, her ass teetered at the edge of the bed, Rick's strong arms made sure she didn't fall off.

"Yes... Right there! Fuck I'm gonna cum." She blew out a forceful breath when Rick latched onto her clit, sucking her orgasm from the depths of her core. She raked her hand over her face trying to get her legs to stop shaking while Rick held her legs, delighted that they were. "Shit. If I didn't love you before, I really do now." He lowered her legs and rose to stand, Michonne scooted back to the middle of the bed trapped by the depths of his intense blue eyes.

"Say it again." He pulled his shirt off and his pants down and leaned into her using one hand to brace himself on the bed and the other to run his fingers through her wetness before sliding his hardness into her.

"Ohhh... I love you." Rick was spurred on by her declarations of love and set a steady pace, that hit her spot every time he thrust into her. He had no intention of slowing down until she lost all control. He grabbed a hold of her thigh, adjusting her leg higher so he could get deeper. "Oh shit Rick." Her legs tightened around him as she started to feel her body become overwhelmed by his persistent pounding pleasure. "I love you."

"I'm not stopping till you can't say it anymore."

"Fuuucckk." The word left her lips to whisper in his ears and he continued his onslaught, touching places deep within her that seemed to be made only for him.

"Say it again."

"I...I...oh…" Rick increased his pace spurred on my Michonne's stuttering and broken words. "I looo…." She started to clench around him and he watched her lips change from a focused pout to the euphoric expression she wore now, mouth agape and eyes tightly closed as she reached the culmination of Rick's strokes.

"Fuck Michonne. Damn.." He's efforts to get her where she needed to be, had thrown his awareness of his needs off and his climax took him by surprise as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside Michonne, erupting with such force his own legs trembled. Michonne stroked his back with her hand as they both rode the slow descent of their peaks, Breathing in the rooms scent of them.

"Damn, did y'all hear that. My boy was really in there working. Who knew he had it in him."

"Damn. I expect her to come out walking funny." Andrea said to Denise.

"You know I taught him everything he knows." Shane whispered to Andrea standing up straight and looking at her.

"You want to explain how you taught him to do that?" Denise asked. "Diagrams? Hands on demonstration?"

"You know what Denise.. you think you're so smart. Go find Tara." Denise covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Yeah, y'all have fun." She walked away in search of Tara and left Shane and Andrea to their eavesdropping.

"Everything he knows huh? What do you think he was doing?" Andrea asked Shane.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Rick, we're gonna dent the mattress or pop a spring if we keep up like this."

"You're the one who can't keep your hands to yourself."

"You're such a funny guy Rick." Michonne lightly pinched his arm. "You know when you're in your uniform, you look so sweet and innocent; get you out of it and naked and you go into beast mode." She heard him chuckle. "I never thought it would be like this. I mean, don't get me wrong I fantasized about a lot of things, but I think I underestimated the full power of Rick Grimes unleashed."

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever described me like that. I'm flattered, but I think it's more like a flower growing from the power of the sun. You're the sun by the way." He squeezed her side. "I've always known you were special, but it wasn't until we started talking everyday and then Carl wanted to talk to you everyday that I realized just how underwhelming that word seemed when it came to you. You're way beyond that and if you think of me as having a beast mode, it's only cause I'm completely in awe that a woman like you would even consider a relationship with me."

"I'd be a fool not to."

"Hey hot tub in thirty! Last one in's a rotten egg!" They heard Shane shout outside their door.

"He has the worst timing, but I think he's try to make up for having me miss you in your bikini yesterday."

"You've seen me in my actual birthday suit and you're complaining about not seeing me in my bathing suit."

"Pretty much."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's our last night together guys. I'm getting sad." Andrea whined. "It's been so much fun hanging out with everyone again."

"Even with the drunken first night." Sasha shouted.

"And people disappearing for hours and hours." Shane added.

"Oh leave them alone." Maggie tried to come to Michonne and Rick's defense. "It's sweet. Look how good they look together."

"I'd look good after a few dozen orgasms too." Shane responded. It was the last night of the weekend and the friends were gathered around the fire pit drinking spiked hot chocolate and making s'mores. Michonne was sitting in Rick's lap with a warm blanket covering both of them, each trying to ignore Shane's comments about how they've spent their time together these past few days.

"He's just mad he couldn't hook up with Sasha." Glenn said throwing Shane under the bus.

"What the hell?" Both Shane and Sasha said at the same time.

"What? You said she looked hot in her bikini the other night and you were gonna shoot your shot." Tara and Denise laughed at the conversation.

"You said I looked hot?" Sasha asked. Daryl stared at her dumbfounded at her reaction to Shane's comment.

"Well yeah, you looked hot." Shane answered.

"You said the same thing about Michonne." Glenn added. Andrea's mouth opened in shock.

"What about all that shit you said about teaching Rick everything he knows and that you can show me better than you can tell me. That was just yesterday. What, did you see Michonne with Rick and Sasha turned you down so you tried with me?"

"What the hell did you teach me?" Rick asked Shane above Andrea's questions.

"Man don't even act like all that moaning Michonne been doing was all because of you. All the stories and tips I've told you throughout the years. Half that shit you was doing you know you got from me."

"Why the hell were you listening? Again!" Michonne asked.

"Hell yeah I was. So was Andrea and Denise!" Denise looked up from whispering in Tara's ear with wide eyes when she heard her name.

"What?" She asked.

"Hey, don't pull her into your shit storm because you got caught trying to run game on all the single women here." Tara said coming to Denise's defense.

"My shit storm? Any of them would be happy to be with me. It would change their life."

"Take me out of the running." Michonne said. "I'm taken."

"Me too." Sasha said to everyone's surprise.

"By who?" Shane asked her.

"Just know it's not you." Sasha answered, but everyone noticed how close Daryl sat next to her.

"I guess you win Andrea." Maggie laughed out.

"So now y'all treat me like some consolation prize?" Shane whined feeling defeated and a bit insulted. "You know what? Forget all y'all. I've got women all over town practically knocking down my door on a regular. I was just trying to give y'all a chance."

"You really are a piece of work you know that Shane." Andrea told him frustrated that she almost allowed his smooth talk to work on her.

"Oh you just want a piece Andrea." Shane said to her.

"Michonne, you'll see next week just how many women come and go from Mr. Walsh's house all the time. I think if we count the pizza delivery girl, it'll be 1."

"Why the hell would you call up Michonne to have her come over and watch the many many women who come calling on ole Shane?"

"She'll be staying with me for a while until she finds a new place and those many many women must come in the dark of the night because I've never seen them."

"Maybe they're all too ugly to show their faces during the day." Sasha sassed to the amusement of Daryl.

"You got grumbles over there to laugh. I'm impressed Sasha." Shane told her.

"Shut the hell up. It was funny. I've seen some of these women and most of them would do good to wear a face mask on the daily." Daryl told Shane.

"You haven't told Andrea you won't be staying with her." Rick whispered in Michonne's ear.

"I've been a little preoccupied."

"What are y'all over there whispering about?" Shane asked hoping to get some of the heat off of him.

"Uh, Andrea." Michonne started. "I'm gonna be leaving with Rick in the morning."

"Oh is he gonna drop you off at my house?"

"No. I'm gonna be staying with him at his house."

"Our house." Rick said low enough that only Michonne could hear.

"Wait a minute." Shane scratched his head. "This is really a thing? For the long haul, not just this weekend?"

"When have you ever known Rick to have a weekend fling? Or a fling at all for that matter?" Glenn asked.

"Hell I don't know? It's a new year, maybe his resolution was to get more ass."

"Ha! I think he did just that with Michonne's ass." Tara yelled out.

"Thank you girl." Michonne said to her with a wink.

"Y'all know what I mean." Shane said. "This curly headed fucker gets ass thrown at him all the time. And I mean all the damn time. Women like single dads and shit. But he just tips his hat and keeps it moving. He could of decided to take one of em up on their offer."

"He could have, but he's not you Shane. He's a nice guy who only wants one woman." Maggie said.

"For the rest of your life?" Shane scoffed. "I'll pass. But anyways, this thing for real man?"

"Yeah it is Shane." Rick rubbed his thumb over Michonne's thigh that was covered by her tights. "I thought I said as much when you asked me the other night."

"You did, but you also just came out of the room with her, so your judgement was kinda cloudy."

"We made this decision a while ago, way before this weekend."

"I'm really happy for you two." Sasha said while Daryl nodded in agreement.

"You know what, I'm happy for you too." Shane said. "I'm sure once the women see Michonne on your arm, they'll come running to me in distress and it'll be my duty as the gentleman that I am to console them."

"You mean as a horn dog right?" Andrea quipped

"You know what, I'm just about tired of you Andrea."

"Your hand warm in there?" Michonne asked Rick regarding his hand nestled between her thighs as the other voices around them faded into the background.

"You know between this blanket and you, my hand is very warm." He started to wiggle his thumb, inching it closer to her more heated center.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just what do you think you're doing with that hand of yours?"

"It's warmer right here." He had somehow maneuvered his hand so that he was palming her sex.

"You're really trying to get something started out here with all these people around?"

"They can't see a thing through this blanket and I don't know if you've noticed, but they are currently preoccupied with arguing about something. You wanna go back to the room?" Michonne smiled widely and nodded her head.

"I'll meet you there." She slipped off of him and stood up, but was followed closely by Rick who wasn't interested in meeting her there and didn't care if they were seen slipping away. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his body and they walked into the house to the sound of Michonne's giggling.

"Hey! Can we drop the conversation about me? Let's talk about where Rick and Michonne went."

"They went inside about twenty minutes ago." Glenn told him.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"He looked like a man on a mission. Who was I to stop him?"

"Great now we won't see either of them till the morning."

"Hey, how bout we exchange gifts now." Maggie said to the group.

"Man I'm not even feeling cheery now, plus I have it on good authority that Rick had my name. He can't give it to me now."

"Nah man. Rick's giving it to Michonne now." Everyone looked up shocked by what Daryl just said.

"Now you got jokes."

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Michonne said to Rick.

"Fine. I'll be right here." He flopped down on the bed. "And just so you know, you're cocoa smelling breath is alright with me."

"Hmm mmm." Michonne said around her toothbrush before spitting and rinsing. "Get used to it. I'm very diligent about my dental hygiene."

"I guess that's the reason for that pretty smile of yours."

"Pretty smile huh?" She came out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy white robe with her locs swept to the side. Rick was leaning up against the headboard, his legs extended and crossed at the ankles. Michonne stopped at the side of the bed and smiled at him.

"You planning on sleeping in that thing?"

"I might." She leapt into the bed landing across his lap with a laugh. "You gotta problem with that?" She asked Rick looking over her shoulder at him, his hands were still up from moving them out of the way.

"No Michonne." He slapped a hand down on her ass. "I don't have a problem with that." He kneaded her firm fleshy backside, then moved his hand down her leg and up under the robe. His hand glided past her calf and up the back of her thigh until the tip of his finger grazed the hot wetness between her legs.

"What do you think you're doing back there?" Her voice was a whisper and then a throaty moan as he made circles at her opening with his finger.

"Just trying to hear my favorite sound." He pressed two fingers against her and then slid them into her tight wet walls. He could feel her squeezing around him as his fingers crept deeper inside of her.

"Rick." She moaned softly when his fingertips swept across her sweet spot.

"There it is." He continued to stroke her with his fingers, her moans getting louder and the sound of her wetness surrounding them. He watched her face as she looked over her shoulder at him, fighting against the pull of her eyelids to close while desperately wanting to watch him work.

"Ohh...I'm...I'm...ohhhh." She reached back and held onto his arm to keep him right where he was, because the place he had taken her was too good to leave. She needed to stay there just a little longer. Rick was more than happy to keep her there, and make sure she returned for the rest of their lives. When she finally descended, she laid her head down on the mattress and breathed through her mouth to slow her heart rate. She then propped up on her hands and knees and moved to straddle Rick's lap. "Rick, this can't be real."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of this." She motioned with her hands and made a circle around them. "It's just too good. Do you remember in 11th grade when you accidently hit me in the face with a soccer ball." Rick made a apologetic face at her memory. "My face was swollen for three days."

"You still remember that?"

"How could I forget? Like I said my face was swollen for three days and it was sore for almost two weeks."

"I brought you flowers and chocolates to make you feel better."

"You did, and I didn't blame you for it. You didn't do it on purpose, but it felt like I'd been hit by a car. This though, you and me together, doing things together…." Rick started to open her robe. "This feels like I've been hit by a MAC truck." Her eyes closed as he brushed her nipple with his finger. "It's the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt and I don't want it to end." Rick leaned in and kissed her neck, feathering kisses along her smooth skin.

"Michonne, this is very real for me. I told you yesterday that I can't go back to you not being in my life. This weekend has been beyond my wildest dreams, and I know that when we get back home, our home, things will be different and maybe a little crazy, but as long as that crazy is with you, I don't really care."

"So you'll be alright with me taking three fourths of your closet?"

"I'll be fine with that." He looked up and smiled at her.

"Boxes of tampons under your sink and me hanging my good lingerie in the bathroom? You can't put that in the dryer Rick."

"I have lived with a woman before, I can handle all that."

"You've never lived with me though."

"I'd like to think that this weekend has proven that I can handle you." He squeezed her ass and pulled her closer into him. "We've got this Michonne."

"Everything changes tomorrow Rick."

"Good. I'm just about worn out and going home with you tomorrow will give me some much needed rest."

"Almost worn out huh?" She lifted up and sunk down on his hardness, swiveling her hips when she had him completely inside of her. He removed her robe and wrapped his arm around her waist lifting them both and moving forward until she was laying underneath him.

"Would you look at that, looks like I got my second wind."

"I can't believe it's over already. Okay, make sure you take your baskets and look under your beds so you don't leave anything. You know once I leave, I won't be back for months. Shane, you can have any beer that's left in the fridge." It was Monday and everyone was packing up, getting ready to leave while Andrea barked orders and directions to everyone.

"I thought we drank all the beer." Shane walked to the kitchen and Andrea heard him whistle at the amount on beer that they somehow missed the night before. "Damn, Andrea, I can have all of this?"

"Yeah, unless someone else wants some."

"What kind is it?" Sasha asked walking up behind Shane to find out. "Oh, I don't like that kind."

"Well what kind do you like? I'll go out and buy you a whole case if you let me come over and drink it with you."

"Will you stop?" Sasha told Shane.

"Yes, stop." Daryl said coming into the kitchen to join them. "Just give it up man."

"Man, y'all sure do know how to ruin a guys fun."

"Glenn, get that duck." Maggie told him

"Y'all had a duck?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it was in our basket, then the bathtub." Maggie answered.

"It's seen some things this weekend." Glenn said on his way to the front door loaded down with bags. "It's probably best if we take it with us."

"You guys all packed?" Andrea asked Denise and Tara.

"Yep, we're good to go." Denise answered.

"Hey, thanks for letting me hitch a ride with you guys." Michonne told Tara and Denise.

"It was no big deal. We were all going to the same place anyways. Hey we've got to get going." Tara said." Andrea, thanks again for inviting us." Denise hugged everyone that was in hugging distance, while Tara offered up fist bumps.

"I'm gonna go put these in the truck and walk them out." Rick told Michonne lifting the bags he held to show her what he was talking about.

"Make sure you call someone when you get in, and ya'll drive safe." Andrea told them as they walked out the door. She then turned to Michonne and sighed. "You're really leaving with him?"

"Yeah I am."

"I'm sad that we won't be living out our bachelorette days together, but I'm happy for you both. I've never seen any one of you smile so much. When will I ever see you?"

"Well all my stuff is still coming to your house, so I'll be by to pick it up this week. And you and Rick live two blocks away from each other, so it's not like you won't ever see me."

"Not if you and him are humping all day the way y'all did this weekend."

"Just make sure you call before you come over." Michonne joked.

"That's not a suggestion." Rick added having come back in to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Say man, I know you got my name, where's my gift?" Shane asked Rick.

"You know what, on my rush to get here, since I had to do your work and mine, I must have left it sitting on my desk. You can get it tomorrow." Shane looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, alright. It better be good." He huffed. "Hey man, y'all really shacking up huh?"

"I guess you can call it that." Rick squinted at Shane. "Can't think of a reason not to. I told you this ain't some sort of fling."

"Yeah, I can see that. Look man, I'm happy for you two. You've told me how much Carl loves her, and I know she knows you're a package deal, so I wish the best for you."

"Thank you Shane. Believe it or not, that does mean a lot to me."

"No problem man." Shane looked around to see who was close before speaking again. "Now hurry up and go so I can be alone with Andrea." Rick shook his head and walked away.

"Hey, Sasha, you out too?" Michonne asked her.

"Yeah, gotta get home and get some sleep. Didn't do too much of it this weekend and I gotta go into work tomorrow."

"Alright. It was nice seeing you. We'll have to get together soon and catch up." Michonne told her.

"Yeah, we didn't really get a chance to do that, did we." Sasha gave her a wink.

"Hey, Sasha, let me walk out with you." Daryl told her. "It was nice seeing all y'all again. Glad your back Michonne." He gave her a quick hug. "I'll see y'all." He told Rick and Shane and then walked with Sasha to leave.

"Bye guys!" Andrea yelled out. "Did Glenn and Maggie already leave?" She asked Michonne.

"Yeah, they snuck out a while ago." Rick answered.

"Of course they did. Well it's just us then."

"For a few more minutes." Rick told Andrea. "Why don't you go check the room, make sure I didn't forget anything." He told Michonne while rubbing her hip with his hand then leaned in to kiss her on her temple.

"You two are amazing. How have your lips not fallen off yet with all of the kissing you've done?" Michonne just rolled her eyes and walked away to make sure nothing was left in the room. Andrea waited until Michonne was no longer in her sights before talking again. "Now look here Rick Grimes, I've known you for a long time, and I love you like a brother, but I love Michonne like a sister and if you hurt her, I will hurt you ten times over. Understand?"

"I understand clearly Andrea, and you have nothing to worry about." He placed his hand over his heart as a promise.

"It better stay that way."

"We're all set." Michonne told Rick walking up behind him and noticing Andrea's stern expression. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to Rick about stuff." She looked up at Rick and smiled. "So y'all are all set huh?"

"Yep." Michonne said to Andrea. She stepped closer to her and hugged her. "Like always, it was a blast Andrea. You outdo yourself every year."

"Well this year, I had nothing to do with the reason why you enjoyed yourself, but I'm glad you did. Call me when y'all get home, okay."

"Of course." Michonne felt Rick take her hand and start to lead her out towards the door. "Bye Shane." She told him as he stood by the door to open it for them.

"See ya later, Michonne. Take care of Rick for us. Keep him smiling, he's much easier to work with when he does."

"I'll do my best." Michonne told him.

"See you tomorrow." Rick told Shane as they walked out the door. They heard the door close and Rick looked over at Michonne and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go home."


End file.
